The Way to Get your Love
by Bebeikbumie
Summary: " masa sih? Setau kita yg paling kuat nafsunya itu Siwon. Lahh…masa dia yg pacaran gak ngapa-ngapain?. Udah pernah "bobo bareng" gak?" - WonKyu's fanfic! Present by  Yudhaniel & me! DONT LIKE, DONT READS & DONT BASHING! Remember to REVIEW TOO! :


**Pairing : WonKyu/KyuWon**

_**(slight - MiXian/ZhoKyu, and still other cast)**_

**Genre : Yaoi/Boys Love**

**Dedicate : My friend, _Yudhaniel_ (authoriez)  
><strong>

**DONT LIKE, DONT READS & DONT BASHING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyun POV<strong>

" temen aku mau jumpa sama kamu dan sabtu ini aku punya rencana buat ngenalin kamu sama keluarga aku", ujarnya pasti,aku berhenti menulis dan meliriknya sejenak yang duduk tenang disampingku. Ia langsung memamerkan senyum mautnya yg selalu membuatku gak tahan melihatnya.

" temen kamu yang mana?", tanyaku pelan dan kembali menulis.

" temen satu profesi. Aku sering cerita sama mereka tentang kamu makanya mereka jadi penasaran terus pengen kenalan ma kamu deh", ujarnya memiringkan kepalanya seraya bertapang dagu menatapku lekat-lekat,aku tetap menulis tak meresponnya untuk sejenak. Heran sama ni orang terbuka banget sama teman dan keluarganya. Nekat banget dah!

"gak usah gitu kali ngeliatnya. Gak enak diliat sama temen-temen", ujarku pelan sedikit mengibas tanganku kedepan wajahnya. Walaupun Cuma ada beberapa murid dikelas itupun tidak memperdulikan kami. Apa udah jadi rahasia umum kalo kami itu pacaran?

" biarin. Aku suka. Oia…kalo ketemu sama keluargaku apalagi ortuku kamu siap gak?",tanyanya resah.

Gila! Punya nyali apa aku buat bilang kalo aku pacar dia di depan ortunya? Apa gak kiamat tuh? Emank ni orang ada-ada aja yah tingkahnya,supernekat dah!. Kulirik ia sejenak lagi-lagi ia memasang senyum mautnya hendak membuatku skakmat padahal aku ingin sekali protes. Arghh…senyum itu senyum yg membuat cewek tergila-gila padanya membuat hati yang melihatnya menjadi luluh padanya. Senyum itu juga yang berhasil menaklukkanku beberapa bulan yang lalu.

" kupikir-pikir dulu deh",akhirnya Cuma itu yang bisa aku katakan padahal kata "gak mau" udah di ujung lidah. Walaupun udah berkali-kali ia meyakinkan kalau ia sudah cerita soal hubungan kami ke keluarganya dan mereka telah merestuinya tapi aku tetap tak percaya,mungkin karena ia anak kesayangan dan sifatnya yg sangat nekat itu makanya mereka menyetujui, bisa-bisa kalau udah ketemu sama mereka aku malah dianiaya dan diracuni tanpa sepengetahuan dia (hahahha…korban sinetron).

Mungkin aja kan? Sapa yg gak marah coba kalo anaknya atau bagian dari keluarganya yg begitu disayangi jadi 'sangat' menyimpang karenaku. Padahal aku juga gak mau hal ini terjadi. Aku juga udah terlanjur sayang sama dia.

" yaudah… jangan lama-lama ya mikirnya. Biar kita bisa langsung honeymoon ke Paris…hehehehe" ujarnya nyengir lebar tapi tetap keliatan manis.

Aku langsung menatapnya dan masang tampang manyun. Ni orang emank usah ya di kasih tau ya! -

" nanti!..di bilangin tunggu umur aku 19 tahun juga. Bandel yah",ujarku benar-benar geram sampai-sampai menggenggam erat pulpen yg ada di tanganku.

" kelamaan. Aku udah gak sabar" ujarnya cuek sambil mentowel pelan dahiku. Aku mengusap pelan dahiku. Menatapnya sebal,sebal dan sangat sebal sampai menekuk wajahku sedalam-dalamnya. Ia malah mengejekku seraya memiringkan kepalanya. lalu nyengir lebar. Aku tetap menatapnya kesal kembali kupegang pulpenku dan melanjutkan tulisanku.

" yaudah sana..cari aja gigolo. Banyak tuh…"ujarku kasar. Benar-benar kesal dengn sikapnya. Ia malah mencubit pelan pipiku.

" ihh…sayang,koq gitu ngomongnya? Galak ya..kan aku Cuma maunya sama kamu. Yaudah deh aku tunggu sampai umur kamu 19 tahun. Kalo aku bisa ya. Oia…aku balik dulu ya, yang rajin nyatetnya ya,sayang",ujarnya mendadak menciumku dan langsung beranjak pergi sebelum aku sempat memalingkan wajah. Aku kaget tapi merasa senang dan membuatku lebih semangat untuk kembali menulis.

**XxX**

Namaku Kyuhyun. Aku cukup sederhana dan apa adanya. Sedikit pendiam,pemalu dan kata orang lumayan cakep. Aku punya suatu sisi dari kehidupanku yang kurang ku mengerti. Aku gay. Entah kenapa dan sejak kapan yang pasti semua bermula saat aku bertemu dia. Suatu moment yang mempertemukan kami. Masa MOS. Dia kakak kelasku(senior). Siwon hyung namanya orangnya populer,berkharisma dan seorang model. Awal MOS dia udah keliatan beda dari senior - senior lainnya,paling baek,care dan selalu ngebela aku kalo dimarahi. Siwon hyung sering pilih kasih denganku dan itu benar-benar keliatan. Sampai pada akhir inagurasi yang merubah hidupku. Siwon hyung nembak aku di depan teman-temannya yang tak lain adalah kakak-kakak senior dalam MOS. Memasang senyum maut yang menjadi andalannya dan tanpa malu-malu membuat beberapa cewek disitu patah hati bahkan senior2 cowok lainnya malah menyuruhku menerimanya.

Siwon hyung itu gay kesimpulanku. dan ternyata ia memang gay semenjak SMP. Aku menerima ia saking kagetnya, senyum mautnya itu membuat hati kecilku ikut bersorak dan berteriak memaksaku untuk menerimanya. Hubungan kami berlanjut sampai sekarang. Udah satu bulan lebih. Tak ada yg pernah protes dgn hubungan kami walau kadang aku mendengar bisikan-bisikan tak jelas yg menggunjing hubungan kami. Kisah kami sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Siwon hyung sangat romantic dan gak segan-segan nunjukin sayangnya ke aku. Dia sering memberi fasilitas yang ia dapat dr pekerjaan modelingnya padahal aku gak pernah minta dan sering menolaknya. Siwon hyung memang terlahir sebagai orang kaya. Mamanya janda yang bergelut pada dunia kariernya yang sukses. Sering meninggalkan anak-anaknya dan membiarkan mereka bebas begitu saja untuk memilih jalannya termasuk jalan Siwon hyung sebagai gay.

Tak ada halangan dari mamanya, mamanya telah mengetahui semuanya bahkan Siwon sering curhat masalah percintaanya ke mamanya. Mamanya sudah menikah lagi dengan seorang lelaki yang satu profesi dengannya dan mereka lah yang akan Siwon pertemukan denganku. Siwon memiliki dua saudara,seorang Nonna yang sudah menikah dan sudah dikaruniai anak dan seorang Hyung yang sudah bekerja dan masih tinggal serumah dengan mereka. Mereka semua begitu menyayangi Siwon termasuk papa tirinya. Siwon yang sering cerita tentang keluarganya yg bahagia itu padaku hanya untuk menggugahku agar mau bertemu mereka. Aku malah semakin terpojok, benar-benar takut di bilang perusak kesempurnaan hidup Siwon hyung dan keluarganya.

**XxX**

"Kyu,jadikan ikut aku ketemu sama temen aku? Kebetulan hari ini gak sibuk",ujarnya langsung menyambar tanganku. Matanya yang belo dengan bola mata bewarna coklat muda sedikit tertutup menghindari panas matahari yg begitu menyengat. Kulitnya yg putih jadi sedikit kemerahan karena efek matahari. Ia langsung menyunggingkan senyum di bibir merahnya yg tebal begitu aku menatapnya heran.

" besok bisa gak? Capek banget nih…tadikan les terakhir olahraga",ujarku sedikit memelas.

" yahh…malah aku udah ngabarin ke mereka kalo kamu jadi ikut",ujarnya sedikit kecewa dan menarik nafas panjang. Ia menatapku penuh harap.

" yaudah deh..jangan lama-lama ya pulangnya",ujarku mengalah.

" enggak sayang…tenang yuk ke parkiran panas nih" ujarnya langsung merangkulku.

" emang mau kemana sih?"tanyaku mencoba menyeimbangi jalan Siwon hyung.

" gak tau…kita nonton dulu di rumah temenku katanya ada film seru"jawab Siwon sekenanya.

" jauh gak rumahnya?",

" nggak…udah yuk",ujarnya langsung menarikku masuk ke mobil pribadi kebanggaannya karena dibeli dari hasil keringatnya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Setelah sampai di rumah temannya Siwon yaitu rumah Eunhyuk hyung. Rumahnya lumayan besar seperti rumah orang kaya pada umumnya. Apa profesi seperti mereka memang menjamin kemewahan seperti ini? Atau orang-orang yang memang sudah kaya seperti mereka levelnya berprofesi sebagai model? Ntahlah…tapi kulihat dari segi wajah Eunhyuk hyung jelas biasa saja malah masih kalah cakep sama Siwon hyung. Cuma tubuhnya yang proporsional kali ya yang jadi andalan. Keliatan dari struktur tubuhnya yg bagus walaupun dibalut oleh baju.<p>

" ehh…Siwon, koq lama banget?",Tanya Eunhyuk hyung langsung menyambut kami.

" iya,tadi makan dulu. Oia…ini Kyuhyun. dia dulu ya. Aku mau ke kamar mandi bentar", ujarnya pada Eunhyuk hyung seraya mengacak pelan rambutku dan langsung ngeloyor pergi.

" yaudah yuk nyusul yg lain aja…" ujarnya mengajakku menemui temannya yg lain di kamarnya. Kamipun berkenalan.

" aku Yesung…itu Kangin disebelahnya Donghae…kalo mau ngobrol sama aku aja soalnya mereka pada sibuk semua. Ya gak, hyuk?" ujar Yesung hyung yang duduk di sofa yg cukup besar. Aku ikutan duduk di sofa yg satunya. Eunhyuk hyung mengangguk menanggapi Yesung hyung,kayaknya dia lagi sibuk buat minuman. Emang pembantunya kemana ya?.Eunhyuk hyung sih emang keliatan sibuk tapi masa' aktivitas maenin hape yg dilakuin Kangin hyung itu dibilang sibuk? Dan pemuda yang bernama Donghae yg heboh liat-liat vcd itu jg sibuk? Aku ngerasa gak dianggap.

" udah satu bulan lebih kan pacaran sama Siwon? Udah ngapain aja?", Tanya Eunhyuk hyung memulai obrolan sembari menghidupkan pematik api untuk rokoknya.

" ya gitu-gitu aja lah…pacaran biasa", jawabku memainkan kunci mobil Siwon hyung di tanganku.

" masa sih? Setau kita yg paling kuat nafsunya itu Siwon. Lahh…masa dia yg pacaran gak ngapa-ngapain?. Udah pernah "bobo bareng" gak?" Tanya Eunhyuk hyung menyulut rokoknya dgn perlahan. Aku mengerutkan alisku.

_Sebebas itukah pergaulan Siwon hyung?_

" nggak…maunya sih tunggu sampai aku berumur 19 tahun kan kalo cepat-cepat gak bagus buat kesehatan",ujarku,kalimat ini sering kugunakan untuk menolak ajakan Siwon. Padahal aku gak tau kebenaran kata-kataku ini. Tapi kalo aku udah bilang begini sih Siwon hyung gak ngajak lagi. Gak kusangka Eunhyuk hyung malah tertawa meresponku.

" masa sih? Ngaco deh…aku aja dr kecil udah mulai 'begituan'..hahaha..berarti aku gak sehat donk",ujarnya tertawa lebar seperti sindiran. " ntar bisa-bisa Siwon berpaling loh,gak takut apa?",

" iya, aku tau..tapi,aku gak berani, hyung. Katanya sakit" ujarku pelan, Eunhyuk hyung menunjukkan barisan giginya yg putih dan rapi. Ia tertawa.

"sapa bilang? Ya coba yg ringan aja dulu jangan langsung donk…ini nggak,malah gak pernah sama sekali. Enak koq,justru ntar malah ketagihan" ujarnya menyulut kembali rokoknya.

" emang hyung udah pernah? Hyung gay?",

" pernah donk..bukan sih tapi aku pernah 'ngerasain' yg bgtuan sama cowok"

" hah?yg bener?"

" iya loh…makanya cobain sama Siwon kalo gak sama aku yok(?)…heheheh…pasti langsung ketagihan", ujarnya berhenti menyulut rokoknya dan mematikannya.

Tiba-tiba ia meletakkan tanggannya di pahaku yg masih di balut celana sekolah. Aku tersentak kaget namun tak berani menyingkirkannya. Darahku mendesir kuat seketika!

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p>Thanks alot for <strong>_Yudhaniel_<strong>

This's my first WonKyu's fanfic!

Sebagian memang di edit dari karangan Yudhaniel (sbg author asli).

Jadi di sini gue tekankan, **INI 100% ngga gue anggap sbg FF MILIK GUE SEUTUHNYA!**

OKEY? :)

**Hope yu like this!**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

_Kamshaaaaa~~~ *^^*_


End file.
